Multiverses
The GoAnimate Multiverse is a fictional continuity construct that is used in GoAnimate Kostaverse Kostaverse 'is The Home of the Metal Punks that domination this universe with high rating shows! 'Video Timeline *June 3rd 2013: *June 29rd 2013: Ken the Emo's timeline *July 3rd 2013: Joey the Metal's timeline *July 6th 2013: Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh's timeline *July 8th 2013: Brian the Headbanger's timeline *July 10th 2013: When did The Metal Punks first meet Ivy Smith *July 13th 2013: Eric buys Call of Duty Black Ops and get ungrounded *July 17th 2013: David kills Jay Jay the Jet Plane and gets ungrounded *July 25th 2013: Ivy forced her Parents to watch Barney's Great Adventure in Theatres and gets grounded while babysitting *July 27th 2013: Eric and David Killed Barney and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets punishments by The Metal Punks *August 1st 2013: Ivy pees at Preschool by mistake and gets grounded *August 6th 2013: The Metal Punks's Baseball rule *August 7th 2013: Ivy gets the Teletubbies DVD while grounded *August 9th 2013: Ivy gets Legoland on PC While Grounded *August 17th 2013: The Metal Punks at the Park *September 6th 2013: Ivy throws a tantrum at the video store *October 2nd 2013: Ivy misbehaves at Preschool *October 6th 2013: Ivy blows up McDonald's *October 31st 2013: Ivy gets grounded on Halloween *November 5th 2013: Ivy Misbehaves at Her Babysitters and gets grounded *November 23rd 2013: Ivy gets grounded on Thanksgiving *January 25th 2014: Ivy kills Spider-Man and gets grounded *January 28th 2014: Ivy destroys my Car and gets grounded *February 4th 2014: Ivy makes a grounded video of the RocketPowerGal24 *May 27th 2014: Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and gets ungrounded *July 16th 2014: The Metal Punks at the Circus *July 31st 2014: The Metal Punks at the Beach *August 1st 2014: The Metal Punks save Reese *September 5th 2014: Ivy misbehaves at Kindergarten *October 29th 2014: The Metal Punks vs. The Purge *November 12th 2014: Eric and David kill Kipper and gets Ungrounded *November 15th 2014: Eric Kills The Numtums and gets ungrounded *November 29th 2014: Lucy almost got Kosta arrested and gets grounded *July 4th 2015: Lucy pranks on the 4th of July *September 1st 2015: Ivy blows up Chuck-E-Cheese's *November 29th 2015: Ken the Emo gets married *December 1st 2015: Rosie taunts the Metal Punks' door and gets grounded *April 23rd 2016: The Metal Punks and Kosta's Parents went to Disneyland *August 31st 2017: Kosta and Salli's Wedding Azuraverse Azuraverse 'is the home of Azura from Fire Emblem Fates Birthright and Conquest that she feud with Luna Minami and the Save-Ums after Luna was lied for becoming the UTTC Member 'Video Timeline *October 30th 2018: The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother Mickeyverse Mickeyverse 'is the home of Mickey McGuinness which he made videos in 2014 or 2015 'Video Timeline *June 3rd 2017: Jarrett's dad misbehaves at McDonald's Westverse Westverse is the Home of Sarah West 'Video Timeline' *June 8th 2018: Princess Daviddizor Gets Punished by Manic *June 20th 2018: Luna Minami watches The Save-Ums/Grounded for a long time *July 3rd 2018: Luna Minami Watches South Park and Gets doomed *July 3rd 2018: Luna Minami Misbehaves at McDonald's *July 3rd 2018: Luna Minami Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Punished Kristinverse Kristinverse is the home of RocketPowerGal24 'Video Timeline' *June 9th 2013: Eric plays PS2 and gets Grounded (video uploaded) *December 27th 2013: Eric Leave Go!Animate City and gets Grounded (video uploaded) *January 7th 2014: Eric Kills Thomas and Friends and get ungrounded *September 16th 2015: Eric and David Kill Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Kimbleverse Kimblewerse is the home of Alex Kimble 'Video Timeline' * MumaXverse MumaXverse is the home of MumaX992 'Video Timeline' *December 10th 2013: MumaX992 drives to McDonald's and gets ungrounded Category:Multiverse